


In The Park

by BluKrown



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderswap, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKrown/pseuds/BluKrown
Summary: Yuuri spends some time with Phichit.





	In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Fanfiction Week 2017 Day 3 - Genderbend

“Yuuri, you’re so cute.” The soft voice said kindly into the other’s ear.

Yuuri could only shiver, a moan slipping from her mouth as her eyes drew to where pleasure continued to distract her.

Phichit’s fingers were stroking the outside of Yuuri’s panties, using the slowly soaking fabric to aid her in keeping a warm friction between her fingers and the other’s clit.

There was the faint sounds of voices as the innocent civilians continued with their business, some talking to others, children playing in the playground, bike bells ringing and other people commuting intending to enjoy a nice stroll.

_ How did this happen? _ Yuuri could only wonder how Phichit and Yuuri came from drinking coffee in a secluded area in a public park to Yuuri sitting on Phichit’s lap with her back to the other woman and her friend’s fingers in touching her through her panties.

Phichit, after a long day of training the night before, invited Yuuri to go out for coffee the next morning, as it was the only break day they would have in a while.

Yuuri had intended to stay cooped up in her small little apartment and binge watch all of the last year’s Grand Prix especially when a particular Russian was doing their program. But with the idea of coffee and her dear close friend with her on the line. She decided to save it for another time. 

After all, even though they spent time together on the ice, the two did not have much time to talk and enjoy each other’s company on a regular basis.

Phichit was one of the only people Yuuri could feel comfortable in confiding in, being in a country so far away from her own. It was calming to know she was not alone.

Phichit had decided for them to get coffee from a small cafe in the outskirts of the main business district. Yuuri had intended to sit down at one of the tables in the comfy secluded corners of the shop. But Phichit had other plans. Deciding to go to the beautiful park nearby.

It was large and spacious with two playgrounds, fountains and art installations in various areas of the park.

Phichit, perhaps being courteous to her friend’s rather introverted nature, or for her own, more mischievous schemes settled down in a secluded area of the park. Although there was the hint of sounds from all around them, they were alone. Not even one person passed them, as they had to walk through the grass to sit on the park bench.

There was a small amount of banter, occasional laughter at a funny thing Phichit said or did. It was so nice to let go and just enjoy each other's company, both of them knew that.

Yuuri could not recall when it happened. When Phichit slid across the gap between them on the bench until they were touching from shoulder to waist? When did she take Yuuri’s hand in her’s, and Phichit’s other coming to caress at Yuuri’s cheek? When did the Taiwanese girl lean in to kiss her on the lips? When did Yuuri accept it and even further it? When did Phichit pull her onto her lap, her long dark fingers caressing down her side to play at the Japanese girl’s waist?

Yuuri was not sure about any of these things. All she could comprehend was that Phichit had not forced it. Her flirtation and movements had been smooth, natural. As if she had practised this very same situation so many times in her mind before acting it out.

Now here they were. Phichit had moved the other girl on her lap, moving to face forward with her back to Phichit. The tanner woman laid her head on the other girl’s shoulder, her dark eyes watching her own fingers dance in Yuuri’s underwear.

Yuuri’s glasses were skewed, half falling off her nose. Her hand’s half covering her face, not having the full strength to completely cover herself, or perhaps, not wanting to look away from where Phichit’s hands lay.

It was not long until Phichit’s other hand slid up under Yuuri’s blouse, her touch soft as to not frighten the girl. Making easy work to slide under the strap of the paler woman’s bra, fonding her left breast in her hand while her right hand slowly pressed a finder into Yuuri’s entrance.

Yuuri’s small whimper was music to Phichit’s ears, making her smile as she felt Yuuri’s body shuffle and shiver above her.

“Hey, Yuuri.” Phichit lifted her head to press her lips to Yuuri’s ear which was covered by her hair. She could smell her, the sweet smell of coffee and green tea wafted all around her, making Phichit wish to press forward even more. “You’re so cute. Do you know that?”

Yuuri could only shake her head, shivering as Phichit inserted a second finger into her, slowly curling them inwards against Yuuri’s walls.

“Aw, but you are.” Phichit said kindly, kissing through her hair to her ear. “You are so adorable no matter what you do.”

The hand under Yuuri’s shirt began to touch at the hard nipple, twiddling the bud between her thumb and forefinger. Careful, however, not wanting to cause harm to the girl on her lap.

“On the ice, in the gym, watching tv, reading a book, going out with me. All of them.” Phichit felt herself shiver as Yuuri swayed on top of her giving Phichit some friction she did not know she needed. “Ah, you’re just so adorable. Anyone would have you, Yuuri.”

Phichit held herself from biting on her own lip, trying not to get too distracted as she had two hands she must focus on.

“Hey, Yuuri.” Her name curled on Phichit’s tongue, making the other girl shiver at how she elongated the vowel as she whispered it in her ear. “Do you like me touching you on the inside?” Her fingers then pressed onto the slightly tougher wall which made the girl let out a muffled moan. “Or do you like it more when I’m touching you from the outside?”

Yuuri seemed to trouble herself with words, shifting above the other as she tried to control her breathing for only just a moment, turning her head slightly to look at the girl who she was seated on her lap. Her lips were red, perhaps even bruised for how harshly their kissing had become.She visibly swallowed, inhaling a harsh breath before managing to muttered just the right amount of words to get her point across. “O-O-Outside.”

Phichit could feel a shiver of her own strain to course down her spine at the utter look of Yuuri, a small line of drool coming from her lips, her eyes only half open and the sheer red flush that obscured her face of her natural skin colour. It was utterly earth-shattering the way Yuuri shivered as Phichit slid her hand from inside the other girl.

“Tell me where you want it.” Phichit whispered, looking straight into the girl's large blue eyes as she caressed up and down the other’s length, from her entrance up to the flowering beacon. Pressing her fingers only slightly onto the skin, not intending harm, but most certainly intending to get a positive response or criticism. 

Yuuri let in a harsh breath, her head hanging slightly as she kept eye contact with the other girl, swallowing in her drool soggy mouth as she murmured, at the top.   
Slowly, rather teasingly, in fact, Phichit slowly went up, the small noises of Yuuri directing her as she went along. Their eyes never broke apart, Yuuri’s eyes only crinkling as Phichit’s finger forwarded closer to where she wanted it most.

Just as Phichit’s delicate fingers touched the spot, Yuuri let out a long soft moan, rolling her head back on her shoulders as she did so, finally breaking their stare.

“Hey, Yuuri.” Phichit whispered, her left hand slowly moulding the breast in her hand, feeling the hard nipple press into her hand. “Don’t you worry you’ll be seen?”

Yuuri shifted in the other woman’s lap, her eyes shutting tight.

“What if someone passes by?” Phichit asked, followed by a small hum. “What would you do?”

Yuuri stiffened harshly, a small moan rumbling in her throat.

“Imagine people walking past and  _ seeing _ you.”

Another harsh moan came from Yuuri’s lips another shiver following as Phichit’s fingers fastened slightly on Yuuri’s clit.

“Come on,” Phichit urged, kissing Yuuri’s neck. “Imagine them watching you, how adorable you look. Sitting on another girl’s lap, with her getting you off.” Phichit could not help but bite her own lip, watching Yuuri stiffen as her breaths hitched further and further into uneven puffs.

“What would you do? Oh, I can almost imagine it.” Her tongue lolled from her mouth, going to lick a small patch on the girl’s skin before nipping on the skin with her teeth. “You must look so cute, so adorable from where other people would watch.”

Yuuri let out a long moan, her eyes looking to the girl yet her head still hopelessly hanging backwards on her neck, facing the sky. Only mustering a small clutter of words, “S-Stop it Phichit . . . I-I’m ah-”

THere was a sudden stiffening of Yuuri’s body, her hips rolling and her hands coming back on her lips but only after a loud groan came out.

Phichit felt a wide grin grow on her own lips as she watched Yuuri, how her body reacted under her fingertips. “Did you just come Yuuri?"

Yuuri shivered, leaning against Phichit’s chest wordlessly as her body came down from her harsh natural high. Phichit’s smile only grew further as she looked over the girl who still sat on her lap.

Surely, no one would see such a view. Surely, no one would get to see this side of the beautiful Yuuri Katsuki. No. Phichit would be the only one to see this, as, she would not allow it otherwise.

 


End file.
